Problem: Tiffany buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$14$ before tax. The sales tax is $17\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${17\%} \times {$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $17\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{17}{100}$ which is also equal to $17 \div 100$ $17 \div 100 = 0.17$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.17} \times {$14} = {$2.38}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$2.38} + {$14.00} = $16.38$ Tiffany needs to pay $$16.38.$